


In My Place

by hohohood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Parent Bellamy Blake, raven is clumsy and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohood/pseuds/hohohood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going pretty well for Raven. Her boyfriend is finally coming home from his month long trip for work, her hourly rate at work has just been upped and she would honestly say that her life was going good. So obviously, everything has to crumble around her. All at once.</p><p>Bellamy's life, on the other hand, isn't so good. He's just gotten himself a new job that requires him to work the night shift. He has a eight month old daughter. What he needs is a babysitter.</p><p>or</p><p>raven needs a new job and bellamy needs a babysitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Place

Raven's ready for Finn to come home. She's been alone for the last month, just getting by as best she can. It's not that she doesn't like the silence in their apartment. It's actually kinda of lovely to not be woken up at five am every single morning so that he can go for a jog. She admires it, she really does, but she doesn't have the stamina nor the ability to do such a thing. She doesn't even start work until nine, so she doesn't have to be up, officially, until eight to shower and eat and get ready. It only takes ten minutes to drive to work. But with Finn around, she has to be awake three hours too early and once Raven's awake, she can't get back to sleep. The last month has been **incredible**. Sleeping in until eight am every morning and eleven on the weekends. There was honestly no way that it could have gotten better. And then she had a pay rise and everything seemed to sort of just fix itself into place.

She didn't really consider that anything would go bad at all. And why should she? When everything goes right, Raven likes to focus on it. Equally, when everything goes wrong, she likes to focus on it. But for now, luck was on her side. The garage that she worked at had become increasingly busy over the past three weeks, so she was constantly focused on something, no matter what time of day it was. She had a countdown until Finn came home on her calendar at work. It was mostly to remind herself when he would be back, but it also helped everybody else know the exact date she was going to start getting cranky again. Whenever she was woken up too early, she was cranky and aggressive (in a nice way) at work. So it was just a friendly reminder to everybody that their happiness would soon be ruined because of Raven's stupid boyfriend. Who she actually really loved and only talked trash about some of the time.

She had to take the day off work so that she could pick Finn up from the airport. She had offered, but then she found out what time his flight was getting in and she genuinely considered telling him to sod off and find his own way home. The flight got in at five am, but it was an hour's drive to the airport. She'd have to shower and grab a bite to eat and get dressed before she could leave as well. So she'd just decided to not even sleep for it. It just made everything easier. At least, in theory. When it actually came to putting it into practice, it proved a little more difficult than Raven had previously thought. It got to three and she was ready to pass out on the floor and just stay there for as long as she could before her leg started to act up. She ended up with her cheek pressed against the cool marble worktop in their kitchen, coffee brewing right in front of her. She didn't trust herself to move away from it or to not be seeing it brew. It was like if she didn't see or smell it, it wasn't happening. And if there wasn't coffee being made, why was Raven awake at all?

By some miracle, Raven was actually early to the airport. It's ten to five when she parks up, wasting no time in laying the seat back and tugging the blanket on the back seat of her old Jeep over her to keep her warm. She had done so much work on her car that it was a completely new car by the time she'd had it for six months. It was before she had her current job, so she had a lot of time on her hands. She also hadn't minded being woken up so early then, but that was really because she wanted to work on her car all day until it was fixed. When she had gotten it, it was practically falling apart. But her mother used to say that she liked a challenge. She was too much like her father (but Raven didn't really understand that. She'd never met her father and hadn't wanted to know who he was, but the point was more that her mother remembered him fondly enough that she would compare them without realising that Raven did not and would not take it as a compliment. Why should she take a compliment based entirely around the man who had knocked her mother up and then left her alone to raise a child?) and that she was always picking up pet projects that were entirely useless. A lot of the time, things that she picked up were to spite her mother, who seemed to think that anything and everything Raven did was useless and pathetic.

* * *

Apparently, Raven had actually fallen asleep, because she awoke to somebody knocking on the driver's side window. Shoving the blanket away from her face, she lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the early light from the sun, squinting at the window before she sat up fully. Her scowl turned into a wide smile when she saw that it was Finn knocking against the window, pressing her fingers gently against the button to roll the window down slowly. Once it was down all of the way, Raven rested her elbow against it, leaning out slightly with a smirk. "Can I help you, sir?" She watches as Finn rolls his eyes before leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. It's lovely and lingers for just the right amount of time. She hasn't been kissed in a month and she's missed the sweet taste that Finn always leaves against her mouth. His mouth always tastes like peppermint. It's one of the many things Raven loves about Finn. One of the many things she loves about his mouth. She also likes the way he can make her come undone with long, slow licks against her in the middle of the night when she complains that she's too cold to sleep. That heats her up fast enough.

Eventually, after a long while of Finn just holding her there and kissing her and licking into her mouth (which gets her whining and grasping at his forearms in attempt to pull him closer), they pull away and Raven is able to unlock the car. She throws the blanket back into the back seat and puts her seat into the upright position, checking it's correct before she leaves it, plugging the seatbelt back in so that she can pull away and start the drive home when Finn gets in the car.

"Finn, are you getting in the car or not? It's really fucking early and I'd like to get back into bed for a while."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I'm coming."

Rolling her shoulders back, Raven started the car once again, hearing the engine splutter to life and smiling fondly. The passenger side door opened and Finn climbed in, laying the seat back a little and plugging his seatbelt in. With a soft pat to his knee, Raven put the car into reverse and started the hour long journey back to their apartment. The drive back was filled with the radio and small snippets of Finn's trip. He wasn't as talkative as he usually was. Usually, he liked to bore Raven with things that she'd never even heard of and never wanted to hear of. But now, he was barely even acknowledging her existence. It took her parking up outside and purposely nearly crashing into the car beside them for Finn to actually react to anything she had said or done the entire trip. "Jesus, Raven! Pay attention to the road. Is your leg acting up? Do you need me to park?" With a roll of her eyes, Raven put the car into reverse once more and parked in their space. She slid the car into neutral and turned it off, physically turning in her seat after unbuckling her belt to look at him. "What the hell happened on your trip? Why are you acting so weird, Finn?" She watched as he tried to dodge the question, shrugging his shoulders and then settling for a heavy exhale, glancing over at Raven. "Why don't we go inside and we can talk about it?"

Raven wasn't really one to get scared often, but when her boyfriend of five years tells her that he wants to talk about something, that scares her. There's really only two things that can mean and Raven isn't ready for either. It's either that he's ready to take their relationship to a whole new level. The only way up for them is to get engaged. The thought of getting married makes Raven feel sick and like she might faint. It's sort of like when she spends too much time at work and working on cars and she's inhaling the fumes too much. It makes her light headed and she feels strange, sort of like she's having an out of body experience, watching herself work too hard and too much, but she can't stop or help. The other option is that he wants to break up. That one is pretty self explanatory. They've been together for five years. Sometimes, it does feel like they've just settled into a routine and as hard as Raven tries to get them out of it, they always fall back into it. Maybe breaking up wouldn't be that bad. But then, it probably would, because Raven doesn't know how to function without Finn. The thought of not waking up to Finn apologising for waking her up every day would be weird and it hurts her head to think about it.

All of this was going through her mind and it was visibly changing the way that she was breathing. She was somewhat erratic, exhaling faster than before and her left hand was tight around the steering wheel. "Okay." Was her only reply and she climbed out of the car, looking down at her feet for a moment to compose herself. The thoughts inside her mind were driving her wild and she didn't know how she was supposed to deal with all of this. Really, it was likely that he wasn't going to do either of those things to her, but Raven's the type of person who likes to know exactly what's going on and fixates on certain things. At the present moment, she's fixating on the fact that she could be boyfriendless and, effectively, homeless by this time tomorrow.

* * *

"You **_what_**?" She's hoping that she misheard him. That he didn't break the news to her that he was leaving her for somebody else like _that_. That he didn't just say the words 'I fucked another girl on my trip and she made me come harder than you do' to justify breaking up with his girlfriend of five years. It feels like she's boneless and made of china, like if she tries to stand she might fall and break into a thousand tiny pieces. She laughs though. It's entirely humourless and it's really just to fill the silence. Finn looks awkward standing there in front of her. He's a fair few steps back though, for safety reasons. And Raven understands that, because if he was any closer, she'd have kicked him by now. They're just staring at each other and it is getting awkward. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and Raven starts to wish she had a knife right now.

"What's her name, then? This magical girl who can make you come so hard your dick feels like it might fall off." Even in her own ears, the bitterness is clear, but she can't be blamed for it. She did just get told her boyfriend cheated on her. Seemingly more than once. She doubts that Finn would make this kind of decision without making sure that the girl was good enough to leave Raven for. Finn looks sort of disgusted before he clears the look from his features and goes back to looking upset and regretful. But he can't be **that** regretful if he fucked another girl. More than once. Whilst having a girlfriend waiting for him to come home. The more she thinks about it, the more she pictures it and the anger bubbles up more and more. Until she's sure she might explode at any moment. A few years ago, she might have forgiven him without needing a name or explanation. But now, she's grown up and she knows exactly what she wants and needs in her life and it is **_NOT_** a cheating, lying boyfriend.

"Oh, come on, Raven. Like that matters."

"Trust me, Finn, it fucking matters. Tell me her name. I want to know what kind of girl you're leaving me for. You had the guts to fuck her over and over whilst you were gone, but you can't even speak her name in our house? Don't be a fucking pussy." There aren't even words to describe how angry she is. It isn't just anger, it's sadness too, and regret. She regrets letting him go alone. If she had gone with him, this wouldn't have happened. But she isn't going to sit there and blame herself because her boyfriend couldn't keep his dick inside his trousers for a month. It only makes her think and question their relationship. She's going to wait for him to answer her first question before she fills him with more and more until she thinks **he** will explode. And that's not something she'd be upset about right now. "Clarke." Raven honestly can't even believe her ears. She knows that the girl probably isn't even a bad person nor did she know about Raven. At least, she hopes she didn't. She doesn't want her boyfriend to leave her for someone who would knowingly cheat. But then again, he knowingly cheated, so if she did, they deserve each other.

Raven pushes herself to her feet, a little unsteady at first and, as if on cue, Finn leans forward and extends his arm out for her. A part of Raven appreciates it, but the rest of her is anger and sadness and she won't take his help anymore. She holds her hand up, palm facing him as a warning. She doesn't want him anywhere near her right now and she won't take any exceptions. Once she steadies herself, on her own, she moves around their leather sofa to stand behind her, picking gently at a thread and focusing wholly on it so that she doesn't have to look at him. She exhales slowly, albeit shakily, a loaded laugh passing through her pink lips. "So. Clarke. Did Clarke know you had a girlfriend?" Raven forces herself to look up then, she has to see his face. She's known him for much longer than they've been together and she knows what he looks like when he lies. It's nothing really big, it's just that he refuses to look anywhere near the person he's lying to. But he's not lying now. He's looking right at her and he looks ready. Like he was expecting his question, and really, he probably was. "No. She didn't know. She still doesn't. I don't intend on telling her."

Eyebrows raise and knit together with a deep frown at that. It feels like she might throw up or cry or just throw herself on the floor with the sheer force of that answer. She doesn't know how to reply to that. She doesn't try. She just moves onto her next question. She doesn't want to do this all day and night. She wants to get it over and done with so that she can get her things and go to Monty's for a few days. It'll be more than a few days, really, because Monty won't let her leave until he knows that she can safely move out and be in a new space with nothing to remind her of Finn. She inhales sharply, nodding slowly once she's composed herself enough to speak again. "You know, when you said we should talk upstairs, my mind was racing. Like, absolutely, fucking racing. And I knew it could be one of two things. A proposal or a break up. In some ways, I'm glad it was a break up." Finn didn't even speak. He looked sad but Raven knew that was fake. If he was willing to throw away five pretty damn amazing years for some girl named Clarke, he didn't deserve to be sad, fake or otherwise. "Have you done this before? Have you ever cheated on me before?"

She waits for him to tell her that he's never even though about another girl before and that he never had until Clarke. She waits for him to tell her that he fucked all of their old friends when they first started dating and that he doesn't regret any of it. She's not sure which one she prefers at this point. But he looks at her, right in the eye and the words that leave his perfect, peppermint mouth aren't what Raven expected. "I haven't. But I thought about it. But I never acted on it, even when I had the opportunity. Nobody was good enough to do that to you." She laughs then and it's real, she's honestly laughing because she finds that hilarious. That nobody was 'good enough' to fuck over Raven. And now he'd met Clarke and she apparently was. Even though they had known each other, at the most, for a month. She was laughing before, but now her features are set in stone and she's just staring at him. Oh, if looks could kill. "Oh, but Clarke was? Why's that, then? Enlighten on this fucking perfect girl called Clarke that you're throwing away everything we have **ever** had to be with." She visibly tenses up at her own words and so does Finn. It's like he didn't realise that he would genuinely lose Raven for this. And now it's all just hit him and he regrets it. But the look on his face speaks the absolute opposite. He doesn't care. He's found somebody else and he gets to keep the apartment because it's all in his name. Besides, Raven wouldn't be able to stay there anymore. Not now. Not with all the memories.

He goes to speak, but Raven cuts him off, swallowing thickly around an imaginative lump in her throat. "You know, I don't care. It doesn't matter. Jesus. It doesn't even matter, Finn. You cheated, you want to be with a girl who doesn't know I even exist and that's fucking _fine_. If that's what you want, I won't stop you. But I really fucking hope that it eats you up inside every single night that you lay with her. That you look at her and you see me. In everything she does. Because I will never be gone from this apartment. Even when all of my shit is gone, it will still have been our apartment. It will always be the first apartment we lived in. The one we chose together and found the perfect items to make it ours. So don't you ever fucking forget what you threw away from some piece of ass who you apparently love just because she makes your fucking dick hard." She's practically spitting the words at him from behind the sofa, glaring at him with all her might. She can be violent at times but the energy that it would take to get over to him and hit him repeatedly is the energy that she needs to pack a bag and get her most important things and leave until she can come back. When he's not home, preferably. "Obviously this is over, but I just want you to remember something, Finn. I am the only reason you're the person you are today. I am the one who made you who you fucking are. I did all of this. You grew up because I made you. If you had pulled this shit a few years ago, I would have punched you and told you to get rid of her and we could have moved on. But I am a fucking adult now and I am will not fucking sit here and watch you be a cunt and fuck other girls because they make your dick hard and let you get it wet. When you cheat on her, don't give her the same shit you gave me. At least be a man and just fucking say you're not happy and you want to break up. That's the man's way out. But then again, you're not a man, are you? You're a fucking pussy, Finn Collins."

* * *

Bellamy smacked his hand repeatedly against the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table, whining into his pillow when the noise that had woken him didn't stop. It was only when he actually opened his eyes and rolled onto his back that he realised his sleepy brain hadn't registered the noise correctly. It wasn't his alarm screaming at him, it was his eight month old daughter. He really considered laying there for a few more minutes when the crying ceased and whilst that was what he wanted, it was weird and he didn't like that. Throwing the covers back, he sat up, rubbing his hands over his face with a yawn. "Don't worry, Bell. I've got her." He sighed heavily at that, nodding slowly. "Thanks, O." He didn't actually remember Octavia staying the night, but he wasn't going to debate against that right now. He could actually empty his bladder and get a drink before seeing his daughter and getting her ready for her day. It's been six months since August's mother left and to say that it's been hard would definitely be an understatement. It wasn't like it wasn't hard at first, raising a baby alone with only his sister to help, but they really made it work. Octavia stopped staying over every night after a month and a half and it was easier. It would have been preferable to have the woman he used to love help him raise their daughter, but that was a fantasy that Bellamy had to stop wishing would happen. There was no way that she would ever come back to him and he had accepted that. Sort of. He still thought about her when he was drunk or just overly tired from taking care of August. It was more because it wasn't expected. Nobody thought she would just leave. Bellamy woke up one day to his daughter crying in the moses basket beside their bed with his fiance nowhere to be found. He called everybody he could think of and nobody had seen her. Nobody knew where she was. It took him four months to throw all of her things out for good and Octavia was there to help with that. She had way too much fun burning her clothes even if Bellamy asked her nicely not to.

Once he had himself all sorted out and he was a little more awake than he had been, he leaned himself against the doorframe of August's room. Octavia was rocking her slowly in her arms, singing to her quietly. August looked about ready to fall back asleep but Bellamy couldn't let that happen. She had a big day of being pushed around in her pushchair to look forward to, sleeping now would be a waste. "Hand my little girl over, O. You should be getting ready for work anyway, babe." He was met by a soft smile from his sister and wide, dark eyes staring at him from his daughter. Some days, she looked so much like her mother, but others, she looked exactly like Bellamy and Octavia. For that, he was thankful. If she was the spitting image of her mother, there was no way that Bellamy would be able to do any of it. How could he if he had to stare at the face of the woman who had walked out with no reason all those months ago? Octavia held her out carefully, the small child pushing her small fist into her mouth to chew on it lightly as Bellamy moved his arms out to pull her into his chest. "Yeah, you're right. I need to be at work ten minutes ago." She whines quietly, scraping her hair back into a messy ponytail before moving towards the two of them, pressing a soft kiss to each of their cheeks before turning her attention to August. "You be good for daddy, baby girl. I'll see you very soon. I love you." Octavia was probably the best person in Bellamy's life right now. Even when August's mother had been there, Octavia was still the only reason that Bellamy was able to do anything.

Finding out that he was going to be a father was a ride that he had never actually prepared for, but Octavia was there to hold him up and reassure him that he could do anything that he wanted to. And raising a child would be nothing as he had practically raised Octavia. It was because of Octavia that this had even happened. Her mother had asked Bellamy about the option of an abortion and Octavia had never ripped her head off for even suggesting it. They had been engaged for a year prior to finding out about their unborn child and, in truth, Bellamy was excited. Not as excited as he should have been, but the possibility of having a little him was too much to give up. Thinking back on it, Bellamy doesn't even know where they would be now if they hadn't seen the pregnancy through and had August. Would she still have left? Would she have stayed longer? Would she at least have explained why she was going? Bellamy thought about it sometimes, mostly when he was drunk, but he tried his hardest not to. There was no use. He had no way of going back and changing what had happened, so to worry about it most of the time, it was just hurting himself. He couldn't bring himself to blame August, either. She was his daughter. She was beautiful and tiny and she had never done anything wrong in her eight months of life.

Once Octavia was gone, Bellamy kept August against his hip, moving throughout the various rooms in their home trying to find what he needed to suit her up for the day. Breakfast was the first thing on his mind, but he also wanted her at least half dressed. The radiator in the hall barely worked anymore (he'd just been dodging getting somebody to look at it for too long) and he didn't want her to get cold this early in the day. If she was to get cold, it would be during the day when she had been the appropriate temperature throughout the day already. He plucked a pair of pink leggings out of her drawer, grabbing a nappy as well as a new bodysuit for her to wear as well. Whilst he changed her, he kissed her little feet and toes which caused the most delightful sound to ring through his ears. He loved her laugh. It was the best part about her, because she laughed with her entire being. She visibly shook as she laughed and she hadn't learnt to hold it back yet, so Bellamy enjoyed making it happen even more. When she wasn't laughing and he was just changing her, August just stared at him, and Bellamy liked that. It was like she was studying him. Trying to work out what he was going to do next. Sometimes, he told her. "Well, sweetheart, I'm just going to put these on you so that we can go and get you some breakfast before daddy has to take you to nursery. And at nursery, you get to see auntie Octavia." At her name, August began to clap her hands lightly. It was a skill she had developed very recently and she usually did it for everything, but as of late, it was mostly reserved for Octavia's name.

* * *

"O, come on, I don't have all day. I have to go to work and ask about my hours. I need to change them. I can't work all night when I have a daughter. Jesus. I told them I have a kid. They just sprung these hours on me." Octavia sighed heavily, reaching out to take August from her brother's arms, giving her a light kiss on her nose. "Just be careful, Bell. Don't argue too much. I know what you can be like. If they start to get all defensive and clam up, just tell them that you can do it and you'll work something out. Okay? Because you need this job. You haven't worked for months. Not since she left. You need this. August needs this. And if they don't let you change your hours, I can always stay over and take her to work with me in the mornings. Get here a little early and help auntie O set up, huh?" She smiled down at her niece, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She was so fond of August, it just made it all a little easier to help Bellamy out when he needed her. He didn't like to say that he needed her very often, but she knew when he did and when he was just being stubborn. She would randomly stay over if she knew that he was struggling a little and he appreciated it, even if he didn't voice that enough.

"Are you sure, O? You'd do that?"

She rolls her eyes and pulls a face at August. "Of course I would, idiot. You're my big brother and this is my tiny niece. I'd do anything for both of you. You know that, Bell." Honestly, Bellamy's a smart kid but he made it his mission to never take advantage of Octavia where August was involved. Or ever, really. He didn't want to overstep and practically force her to do anything that she didn't want to do. Which is why he always asks her multiple times if she's okay with anything he asks of her. Especially where August is involved. She might love the new addition to their family, but Bellamy knows how much work she can be. It's hard, raising a kid, especially when you're alone. But Bellamy makes it work. He has Octavia's help, but he doesn't make her stay when she can't or won't. He manages without her. He has to. He wants to be a good father to his daughter, and he's succeeding, at least for now. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Just making sure you're definitely good with doing it. Listen, I've got to go. Look after auntie O for me, princess." August squeals when Bellamy kisses her nose and then her forehead, reaching how to pat at his cheeks and Bellamy honestly melts a little with how cute she is. He did good. He really did. Even if there's a lot of her mother in there.

* * *

It takes him a long time to even work up the courage to leave his car. He's parked outside the factory where he'd recently been given his job. It was very recent, only the last week or so. He was set to start in a few weeks, but he'd been given all the training already, they were just messing him around a little so far. But it was a job and money that would help him keep a roof over his head and that was all that mattered to him. Like Octavia said, he gets worked up and aggressive when things don't really go his way and he hates that about himself. It's ultimately what drove August's mother away, he guesses. He really needs to change the subject in his head before he starts to get angry just sitting in the car. He's sat there for at least twenty minutes longer before he even turns the car off. It takes him another ten to actually get out of the car and go inside of the building. When he's actually inside, it's not as bad as what he thought. He's actually rather calm and he's ready for the conversation. It might get a little awkward and somebody will probably shout, but it'll be fine. Bellamy will keep a level head. No matter what. He **needs** this job. He won't do anything to jeopardise it.

He's sat opposite his boss, a desk covered in trinkets between them. There's a lot of picture frames, mostly his family, Bellamy guesses, since they all face him. There's a mug that reads 'Best Father in the World' and another that reads 'Best Boss Ever' and he's wondering how true that second one is. "So, Bellamy. What can I do for you today? As I have it on the schedule, you don't start for another few weeks. Is everything okay?" Inhaling sharply, he nods, clearing his throat before allowing himself to speak. His voice is a lot less shaky than he thought it would be. He's surprisingly calm. "Everything's fine. I was just wondering something, though. About the hours. I know those were the ones we agreed to before the training took place, but something's come up." He registers the look of confusion and possibly disgust on his boss' face and notes that down for later. The words that follow actually surprise him and he's not mad about it. "Okay, I'm sure we can sort something out. What came up?"

"Thank you. Well, I have a daughter. She's eight months old and I didn't really register what the hours were until I was at home and realised I'd have to leave her throughout the entire night. And I was really just wondering if you had any other hours that I could do? Even if it's only a day or two, just so I don't have to leave her four nights a week." He's at least a little more relaxed now. He was tense before he had gotten out of the car, but now that he was actually saying the words and talking to his boss, he was calm, content. He watches him as he nods, flicking through the diary in front of him. So far, it actually looks like it could be going well. "And what about her mother? Can't she look after her during the night?" Bellamy clears his throat, shakes his head and fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. "No, sir. Her mother left a few months back."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. What did you do wrong?" And that's what does it. Bellamy isn't sure if he's joking or not but he just tenses up and stares at the man in front of him. His brow furrows and his jaw tightens visibly. "I didn't do anything wrong. She just left." He's blunt and straight to the point and he's definitely tense now. His fists are clenched tight in his lap, knuckles turning white from the pressure. "You must have done something wrong for her to leave her daughter at this age. She's so young. Why didn't she take her with her?" He can feel the anger rising and rising until he feels like he might explode. "You know what, it's fine. Forget about the hours, I'll just do those ones and deal with it. Thank you for the time you took to speak to me. I'll see you in a few weeks." He barely even gives the man a chance to say goodbye before he's out of his seat and walking out of the office. It takes him less than three minutes to exit the building and get back into his car, turning the air conditioning right up to cool himself down. He's definitely not telling Octavia about that. She gets just as angry when people mention her as Bellamy does.

His phone vibrates loudly from the centre console of the car, his head resting back against the head rest with a heavy sigh. When the vibration doesn't stop, he realises it's a call and at least has to take a glance down at it. He nearly chokes when he sees the caller ID, shaking his head in disbelief. He doesn't want to answer it, but part of him knows he needs to. His fingers curl around the phone, reluctantly tapping the green button to answer the call. Lifting the phone to his ear, Bellamy hears her voice loud and clear, and that alerts him to the fact that this is _real_. That she really is calling him out of the blue after so many months. "Bellamy? Hi. Hi, it's me. It's Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i don't even know how i feel about this anymore like ??? i started it a week ago and now i don't know if i want to continue it but i really liked raven's part it's just bellamys i'm not so happy with. but if you read this and liked it ??? please leave me a comment, tell me what to fix or what you liked or what you didn't!! i love comments and criticism (constructively) and really appreciate it. thank you !!


End file.
